1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quality control and proficiency testing of occult blood, and more particularly relates to providing a control material for testing for occult blood in human feces.
2. History of the Prior Art
Controls are frequently used in testing as an established procedure in the prior art, but are not part of fecal occult blood testing procedures which can have significant error rates. (See Selinger, Roanne R. E., Norman, Sharon and Dominitz, Jason A. Failure of Health Care Professionals to Interpret Fecal Occult Blood Tests Accurately. The American Journal of Medicine, January 2003, Vol. 114, pages 64–67) It is important to improve occult blood test accuracy as such tests are used for colorectal cancer screening.